Midnight Tears
by pensquared
Summary: Kaoru leads a life with her husband and her son Kenji. But Kenshin's not the husband. dadadadum. =)
1. Beginnings

Ack! My first fanficcy. =.=;;; I don't expect it to be vewwy good. but neways. more chapters to come. =) please, don't be too harsh on me.  
  
Kaoru sighed heavily. They would be coming over tonight. Oh, she hadn't seen them for ten years, ever since her marriage. She wondered if they would be any different. Megumi probably still has that foxiness about her. Kaoru sighed and put a pot of water to boil. At least her cooking has changed for the better. Even Yahiko, when he wasn't at the Akabeko making googoo eyes at Tsubame, agreed.  
  
By the way, where was Yahiko?  
  
"YAHIKOOOO!!!" Kaoru frowned. "That brat. twenty years old and still can't buy fish from the market." " What did you say, UGLY???" Kaoru whirled around and delivered a smashing blow to the head of a spiky-haired dude. "I SAID STOP CALLING ME UGLY!!! And where is that fish?"  
  
Yahiko winced. "I'm doing chores for you and you still complain, Ug." He saw Kaoru's hands grip the broom harder and wisely decided to shush. "I got sidetracked." "By Tsubame, no doubt." "SHUT UP!!! And anyways, here's your fish. Gee, twenty years of age and I still get bossed around like a little kid." "Yes that's right. Start chopping carrots. NOW."  
  
Kaoru huffed and started scaling the fish when a thought came to her. "Yahiko, where's my husband?"  
  
"He's at the gambling hall."  
  
"That lazy drunk. I'd kill him if there wasn't Kenji." Her eyes softened, and she looked out over the yard at her ten year old son, Kenji, calmly practicing the Kamiya Kasshin. She smiled, watching that tall, slender boy slice his shinai to the ground over and over, his wispy black hair falling over his aquamarine eyes. Yep, this was her child. He hardly resembled his father at all, except.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!"  
  
Kaoru felt that maternal warmness disappear. "You old drunk. didn't you know we have company tonight? And off you go, gambling and drinking and."  
  
"Honey, I'm offended! I was simply getting our guests settled at the hotel. why didn't you let them room at the dojo, anyway? You know that there's plenty of room."  
  
"Shush! You, of all people, should know!" With this, Kaoru glared icily, and her husband quieted immediately. No one messes with Kaoru when she had a weapon, be it a shinai, bokutou, or broom. " By the way, how are they?"  
  
"Megumi's still the same, foxy as ever. Her poor husband."  
  
At the word husband, Kaoru sighed. "Yes, and I have one too. Ah, I wish we could go back to the good ol' days, when Yahiko still called us the Kenshin-gumi."  
  
"Yeah, good old days. Back when you were more violent, I was more in shape, Kenji was still a baby, Yahiko was still Yahiko-chan."  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
" No offense there, midget." Yahiko snorted disdainfully and continued chopping carrots. ". and Megumi was in her ken-san calling stage. Ah, but Kenshin seems happier than before."  
  
Kaoru smiled lightly, then her face became icy once more. "How. is Kenshin?" 


	2. Meetings Once More

Ack. the horrible work of penpen (u kno, pensquared. penpen? Harhar.) ah, well continuing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Kenshin's fine. He's happy. Very happy."  
  
Kaoru felt her eyes water. He was with Megumi. And he was happy. Why.  
  
Sanosuke smiled. "So, honey, hows the dinner coming on?"  
  
Kaoru spoke with daggers in her voice. "Fine. It'll be the best dinner Kenshin's ever eaten. Ever. Even Megumi won't cook better than me now!"  
  
Sanosuke smiled again. "Ten years, and you still can't let him go." He walked over to Kenji. "Hey, Kenji-chan, enough with the practicing. Help me sweep the floors with your old dad before Uncle Ken and Aunt Megumi come."  
  
Kaoru watched father and son walk side by side. Yes, that's the only part of Sano that Kenji had. The height.  
  
That night.  
  
Kaoru feverishly brushed her hair. The elaborate dinner was set and ready, Sano and Kenji groomed and ready (though not without complaints. Kenji's face had some strange contortions when she brushed his hair with cooking oil) but she wasn't! She quickly tied her hair up into the ponytail that Kenshin knew with her old blue ribbon. Her old blue ribbon.  
  
Kaoru sat down, slightly wrinkling her new blue kimono. This was the same blue ribbon from ten years ago. She had given it to Kenshin when he was going to battle Jin'eh to make sure that he would come back to her. Kenshin had tucked it into his gi, smiling, assuring her that he would return to the dojo. Later, he had been wounded, and his blood and flowed openly onto it. She smiled. She still remember the anguished, yet amused oros he gave when she whacked him on the head for dirtying her ribbon. As she fingered it, she found a stain on the corner. A bit of Kenshin, perhaps?  
  
A loud thud awakened her from her slumber. "Mom, it's almost time!" Kenji popped his head in. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
Kaoru smiled and walked out of the room with Kenji. It was the right time, because the moment she stepped out, there was a tapping on the door. " Hellooooooo. is anyone thereeeeeee."  
  
Kaoru opened it up. "Oh, Megumi, welcome! I haven't seen you in so long!" She saw two smaller figures behind her. One was a little girl with dark black hair and the same foxy eyes as her mother. The other was a little boy, small and skinny. Kaoru gasped; this boy had flaming red hair and soft lavender eyes. "Oh, these are my children!" Megumi said proudly. "Meet Hikaru-chan and Shinta-chan!"  
  
Kaoru smiled and petted the children on the head. As they walked in, a new, shadowy figure stepped into the light. Kaoru gasped. It was him. The same red hair in a messy ponytail, the same magneta gi, the same short stature, the same cross-shaped scar. Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru, and she gasped. Those violet eyes. they were so familiar. she remembered that day when they first met, and Kenshin had saved her from the fake Battousai. Funny, the last thing she saw before blacking out were those amethyst eyes. Funny, too, that this was the first thing she saw now too. Why did these accursed memories come back?  
  
"Hello, Kaoru." Kenshin greeted. Kaoru felt her face go hot. "Wel.wel. welcome, Kenshin." 


	3. The Meal

Continuing on with the ficcy. =) only one review all this time. how pitiful. * frown * ah, well, .  
  
::: chapter 3 :::  
  
"Hello, Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin said brightly. He was 37 now, but he was still as agile as bright as when Kaoru first met him. "I haven't seen you in so long!"  
  
Kaoru could barely contain her blushing face. Silently, she chastised herself. Thirty years of age, and she still couldn't hide her crush on Kenshin, even though she is married. ". . . hello, kenshin . . ."  
  
Kenshin walked in, his red hair swaying in the warm midsummer wind. "Very hot and humid weather we have, that we do." Kaoru noticed that his eyes were getting alarmed at her glassy eyes, and she pulled herself out of her trance. "Yes, we are. Do come in, Kenshin!"  
  
Kaoru kept on a smiling face as they sat to dinner. She carefully watched Kenshin's face as he tasted the face. His features were cautious as he raised his chopsticks holding a piece of fish to his mouth. Then, suddenly, he burst into a wide smile as he stuffed in a few more mouthfuls. Wow, Mz Koru, thish ish rerry wood."  
  
Megumi slapped Kenshin on the head, causing Kenshin to painfully mumble, "Owo." "Kenshin, dear, don't talk with your mouth full!"  
  
Kaoru glanced at Sanosuke. He was chewing like he always did, mouth full and open. She sighed; she just didn't have the heart to correct Sano's actions. Even with 10 years of marriage, they were like strangers.  
  
As the conversation continued, Kaoru felt her gaze sustained on Kenshin. She took in every detail of him: his hair was slightly longer than before, he had a small scar on his year now (probably due to Megumi's slapping), and his scar was slightly lighter. Besides that, Kenshin was still the youthful self she remembered him as. She was so engrossed in Kenshin that she hardly noticed when he looked, puzzled, at her staring.  
  
Kenshin smiled. His lavender eyes met her blue ones, and Kaoru felt her heart rising. "Miss Kaoru, this dinner is delicious, really. You don't have to worry about food poisoning."  
  
Kaoru reddened as Sano and Megumi all stared at her. "Oh, I was just looking for . . ." She noticed a stray napkin behind Megumi. "A napkin!"  
  
Megumi smiled. "Oh was it a napkin you wanted? Here's one! Ohoohohoho!" Her fox ears popped up, and Kaoru felt herself feeling foolish. How long had she been staring at Kenshin?  
  
"Well, Kaoru, I have a favor to ask of you." Megumi said. "The inn was full. so, we were wondering if we could stay here?" Kaoru turned and glared at Sanosuke. He chewed on his fishbone and shrugged.  
  
"Ah, well," Kaoru quickly pondered the choices. She could say no. But then, Kenshin would think that she was still an immature teenager. No, she couldn't do that. She sighed. "Yes, of course, Megumi! You and your family could all stay at the dojo!"  
  
Megumi smiled. "Thank you, Kaoru. Kenshin and I are so grateful." Kenshin smiled. "Yes we are, Miss Kaoru, that we are." Kaoru had to quickly pour more sake for Sanosuke to hide her burning face.  
  
-that night-  
  
Kaoru sank deeper into her bath. She had to take a bath; the hot summer heat was unbearable, especially after sweating nervously every time she laid eyes on Kenshin. It was about 11 o clock now, and everyone was asleep. She didn't need anyone to tend the fire for the bath. The heat naturally made the water a strange lukewarm temperature.  
  
Why did no one else seem to wish that it had never been? She could remember that night like it was yesterday.  
  
. . . . . . . sry, I wanted to write the flashback, but nope. I don't have coffee. o.O gotta go bed. so more 2morrow. Not that neones looking forward to it. only one person has reviewed so far * cries * oh yes, btw, rook. I don't think I'll be writing nething as x-rated as adultery * grin * so no worries. Well, at least I wont describe it in detail. =)  
  
sayonara. 


	4. Flashbacks in the Bathtub

Continuing on with the story. =) This chapter is kind PG-13, so. yeah.  
  
. .. . .. .  
  
-kaoru's flashback-  
  
Kenshin and I had just gotten married. It was 2 days, I think. Anyways, he received an urgent message from Yokohama for him to go there for 6 months. He was supposed to go there to protect a foreign minister from England who would be visiting Japan for that long.  
  
I didn't want him to go. We were newlyweds, and I wanted to spend all my time with him. But, oh no, Kenshin did not want anyone from a foreign country to get hurt. He said, "I shall not let any rebels harm the foreign minister. They shall not dishonor Japan. So you see, Kaoru, I must go. It is my duty as a Japanese man to protect the honor of my country." I remember being happy that he no longer called me Miss Kaoru. It meant that we were close enough to drop that greeting.  
  
Still, I was not happy. We were married, and we didn't even share a bed. For the first two days, Sano and his hooligan friends insisted on taking Kenshin out for a night of sake, despite Kenshin's pleas. I had allowed him to go; after all, Kenshin was mine.  
  
But now, Kenshin had to leave. And he had to leave in the few hours before dawn, because that was when the train left to Yokohama. And I would not have him for half a year.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru, silly Kaoru!" Kenshin had smiled when I told him this. "I shall come back! Don't worry," he said when he saw my pout. "I won't find a new girl in Yokohama. After all, I am married to a beautiful woman." And he smiled at me with those lavender eyes. So sweet he was, I could not say no.  
  
That night, he had to go to pick up some supplies for his trip (including a new gi not stained with soy sauce). I had tried to go to sleep, but with no avail. The bed [oK, sue me, I dunno what they slept on] seemed so lonely, so empty.  
  
At about midnight, I heard the door slide open. There was no moon, so I could not see him. I dug my face into my pillow further. If Kenshin had to leave, I couldn't see him now. If I did, I would burst out in tears.  
  
He came over and kissed me on the cheek. He started mumbling. I kissed him back, happy that we would have this experience now. Before I knew it, one thing led to another, and there we were, completely without clothing, sprawled out on the floor.  
  
I had never done this before. It felt so strange, and yet so right. It gave me a groggy feeling, and I felt as if I had drunk five bottles of sake. Later, I remembered that I did indeed drink lots of sake because Kenshin was leaving, but at that moment, I hardly knew. I only knew that I was there, finally experiencing this for the first time.  
  
Finally, he finished, and I almost immediately fell asleep. I could hear him pulling on his clothes and walking out before I drifted off.  
  
A few months later, I noticed my stomach bulging. Worried, I called Megumi over and asked her to check if anything was wrong with me. That was when she gave me the good news: I was pregnant! Kenshin and I would have a baby!  
  
I wanted to surprise Kenshin when he got home, so I did not mention that night or the baby until he returned home. In my letters, I carefully disguised my excitement to a normal banter. I painfully counted the days until he would return.  
  
Finally, Kenshin returned. He came in with a big smile, and said, "Konichiwa, Kaoru." Then, his eyes landed onto my swollen stomach. "Kaoru, are you ok?"  
  
I smiled deviously. "Let's talk over dinner."  
  
We sat down at dinner, which I had painstakingly made while Megumi practically controlled my hands. It was worth it though. For the first time, my dinner actually tasted good. Well, since it was halfway Megumi's dinner, it better taste good.  
  
Kenshin ate his dinner eagerly, but I could tell that he had my stomach on his mind. Finally, I put down my chopsticks and decided to talk to him. "Alright, Kenshin. Here's the deal. I. I'm pregnant!"  
  
I expected a smile, but his eyes only turned more worried. "Pregnant?"  
  
"Yes. . . it mean's we're going to have a baby!"  
  
"But we can't!"  
  
I was getting impatient. "Why not, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin looked nervous. "Because I never. . . never . . . did that thing with you."  
  
I gasped. It must be a joke. "But you were the one who came into my room that night you left. Weren't you?"  
  
At that moment, Kenshin turned his shocked purple eyes to me and slowly shook his head. At the same time, Sanosuke fainted.  
  
-back to real time-  
  
Kaoru sighed. And that was how I ended up married to Sanosuke. All because the old drunk had too much sake and tried to go to the pleasure house, and had accidentally ended up at the dojo.  
  
Kaoru dunked her head in the lukewarm water once more to fend off the tears. All because of Sanosuke, she could not be married to Kenshin anymore. And since Kenshin had told many people that he was married to a beautiful lady back home, he had to marry someone quickly. The only person willing was Megumi, and she agreed. As if she would say no.  
  
Stupid old drunk. Kaoru had never forgiven Sanosuke for that.  
  
She stepped out of the bath and reached for her towel. Towel. Where was that towel?  
  
Kaoru slapped herself on the forehead. Stupid me, I forgot my towel and my clean clothes. And all I've got is a little washcloth and a soaking wet kimono because I splashed water.  
  
Kaoru dried herself slowly. What could she do? She looked out the high window. Well, it was night, everyone was asleep, and her room was only a little bit away. Yes, that was it. She'd simply have to run to her room naked, and dress there.  
  
Gathering up her courage, she slid open the door and dashed out. Only to bump and knock over a slender shadow. A slender, redheaded shadow.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Kenshin gave Kaoru a curious look, and then his face turned the same magenta color as his gi.  
  
Kaoru could only stand in shock. Here she was, out in the middle of the night, naked, in front of the man who she really loved. Her face colored, but she resisted screaming curses. As if waking up Megumi, Sanosuke, and all the children now was a good idea.  
  
Shock overwhelmed her. Along with the pressure of the night and Kenshin standing right in front of her, puzzled as ever, it overtook her. Her head felt light, and she fainted.  
  
[Ack, enough for today. I'm tired, I'm sleepy. And I wrote a kinda cliffhanger. Ok. Well, I finally got a few more reviews! Yay! Thank-Q, Rook, Serenityblossom, serenity, and the lost saiyan! Btw, serenity. I guess you'll know now why Kaoru's with Sano, not Kenshin. OK, well, off to dreamland for me!] 


	5. Revealed

Continuing on, yesh yesh. ^.^  
  
*  
  
-chapter 5-  
  
Kaoru groaned. She felt stupid, blacking out in front of Kenshin like that. Groggily, she rubbed her head. Miraculously, there was no lump. In fact, she felt quite fine. But any young child knows that falling down would result in bruises and lumps. How.  
  
Kaoru sat up. She was still naked- go figure- but she was in her room, the room that she sleepy by herself in because she could not bring herself to sleep with Sano, and a blanket had been pulled around her. How did she get here?  
  
A light scuffle in the shadows alerted her, and startled, she looked there. Kenshin stepped out into the thin beams of moonlight. "Ah, Kaoru, you're awake! Thank goodness, I was almost going to go get Megumi."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
Kenshin smiled teasingly. "You flew. Ah, well, I carried you in. I can't really leave you out there lying on the ground. You might catch a cold."  
  
Kaoru suddenly felt uncomfortable at her nakedness. She pulled the thin blanket over her body tighter.  
  
Kenshin noticed, and awkwardly stepped towards the door. "I'll bring you some tea, Kaoru. Please put on some clothing- it is rather cold." And with that, he softly stepped out of the room.  
  
Kaoru felt her heart beating fast as she slipped into some comfortable clothing. Kenshin had carried her bare body over to this room, and had watched over her. This must mean he loves her! But, no, his voice was too friendly. Maybe he thought of her as only a friend. But, that can't be-  
  
Her thoughts were disturbed when Kenshin came back, carefully balancing the tea. Two cups of tea.  
  
"Here, drink some, Kaoru, before you catch a cold." He handed her a steaming cup. As she was about to drink, she noticed something. The tea was filled up to exactly a small chip in the cup, and there were bits of orange mixed in with the tea leaves. Just as she loved her tea the best. Just as she had told Kenshin. 10 years ago.  
  
Kenshin noticed her look, and his face broke out into a childish grin. "Of course I wouldn't forget, Kaoru. I never forget these things."  
Kaoru felt nervous under the gaze of his brilliantly mauve eyes. Her face burned, and she quickly gulped tea to calm herself.  
  
They sat together in the room sipping their tea silently under the pale moonlight. Finally, Kaoru put her cup down. She couldn't take this anymore. Pretending everything was fine when it wasn't. Pretending everything had gone the way it was supposed to.  
  
"Kenshin- I need to talk to you."  
  
Kenshin looked up, puzzled. "Yes, Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru gulped. She had tried to prepare herself for this conversation, but it never came. "I just want to know, about, you know, ten years ago."  
  
Kenshin's smiling face suddenly changed to a look of pain. "Yes. Ten years ago."  
  
Kaoru ran her fingers along the edges of her cup. "Why- why-. Well, why did you marry Megumi and leave me to Sano?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head, as if talking to himself. "You and Sano shared the level of intimacy we never had, and besides, you were carrying a part of him in you too."  
  
Kaoru's eyes watered up with pain. "Yes, but, who would know? Kenji looks very much like me, anyways. We could suppose that he was our child, and- "  
  
Kenshin shook his head harder, his crimson hair shaking slightly. "No, it was not to be. It cannot be. Kenji is Sano's child."  
  
"Why---" Kaoru dropped off her words, and a tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
She felt a hand around her shoulder, and knew that it was Kenshin. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. "There, there, Kaoru, it's alright, don't cry."  
  
Kaoru stopped crying- the intimacy of the moment shocked her. She felt scared by the closeness of Kenshin's body to hers. And yet, it felt good. It was the intimacy she had wanted in her marriage, but never received.  
  
"Kenshin---" She dug her head into his embrace, and traced his scar with her finger. "Kenshin--- did you love me?"  
  
She heard his husky breathing over her head. He murmured softly, "Yes. Oh, yes I did, that I really did."  
  
Her tears flowed down her cheek silently. He tenderly wiped them away with the sleeve of his gi. Kaoru snuggled herself into his arms, happy to be there.  
  
"Kenshin---" She paused again. What if he said no? But she had to ask. "Do you--- do you love me. Now?"  
  
Kenshin's breathing became quiet. Everything was completely silent. Then, so softly she could hardly hear it, he whispered one word. "Yes."  
  
She gazed up into his eyes. His eyes were wet and brimming with tears.  
  
"Kenshin--- I love you too."  
  
With those words, she softly guided the former Battousai's lips down towards hers.  
  
[pwahaha, I'll leave it at here for now. It's bedtime anyways. * shrug * End of story tomorrow, or maybe tomorrow tomorrow, depending on how long I want to make this story. =) Er, btw ppl who want to slit my throat for making Kenshin cheaton Megumi: feel free to flame, but don't forget to read the next chapter. You'd want to. Seriously. ] 


	6. Try to Be Happy

Wahaha. you didn't expect them to KISS, did ya? Or maybe you did. =.= Anyways, on with the story!  
  
*  
  
-chapter 6-  
  
Slowly, Kaoru tilted her head upwards. She knew this moment must be treasured. She shut her eyes in bliss. Lightly, her lips touched his. Kaoru pressed closer to Kenshin. Oh, this was the love she had always wanted. The chemistry, the spark. Never in ten years had she felt so loved. Nor so loving.  
  
They stayed like that, hardly breathing, for a long time. To Kaoru, it seemed like that was what the world was about. If she died right then and there, she would die knowing that she died in the arms of the one she loved. Finally, she looked up at Kenshin.  
  
He gazed into her eyes. She noticed that his usually bright eyes were glazed over. He whispered into her ear, "I love you, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru's heart melted at those words. Her breathing was husky as she replied, "I love you too, Kenshin."  
  
She guided Kenshin's hand toward her collar and guided his hand to the material, pulling her clothes down to her shoulders. This was the relationship that she had wanted. This feeling. This righteousness.  
  
She felt Kenshin's hand shake softly. She gently set it down and slowly pulled her shirt down all the way to her waist. Her upper body, bare, shone softly in the moonlight.  
  
Kenshin's hand traced a finger along her shoulders. Then, suddenly, he blinked hard. The glazed look disappeared, and his eyes widened. "Oro?!?!?!?!" he muttered softly, glancing around with a confused look.  
  
His eyes settled on her bare body, and his mouth opened wide into a perfect o. "Miss Kaoru, I'm so sorry! I cant, I shouldn't! I'm sorry! I'm-"  
  
Kaoru laid a hand upon his shoulder and smiled. "It's OK, Kenshin. I wanted this." She put her arm around Kenshin's neck, and felt him stiffen. "What's wrong, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin gently laid her hand on her own lap and guided the shirt from her waist back to its normal place. "It is not meant to be, Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru felt the air about her freeze. Her eyes teared over. "Kenshin. . ."  
  
She put her eyes to the floor, trying to stop the hot tears from sliding out. A soft hand guided her chin up. Kenshin's purple eyes looked intently into hers.  
  
"I am sorry, Miss Kaoru. But it is not meant to be."  
  
Kaoru felt hot, salty tears flow down her face. "But you love me. And I love you. Why?"  
  
Kenshin smiled, but his eyes were as somber as ever. "Oh, Kaoru, it is just not meant to be. We cannot be together."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kenshin sighed. "In this now era, many have lost all sense of being honorable and morally correct. They are corrupted. In the family, men cheat on their wives and the wives often do the same."  
  
"But, still."  
  
"You and Sano shared something we did not. You are connected. It would be morally incorrect to part you. After all, Kenji-chan has Sano's blood. It would be wrong to part them two."  
  
"But us?"  
  
Kenshin finally looked down at his feet. "Yes, I admit, I was very unhappy to let you go. And still am. But if I had chosen to live happily, my decision would have haunted me forever. And you too, even though you think not. If it is not the right thing, it will never be the right thing, no matter how much happiness it brings us. Sano will always have lost a part of himself. So you see, I had to go this way."  
  
"But are you happy?" Kaoru's voice was soft, barely heard over the wind that had started outside.  
  
Kenshin smiled, and this time his eyes smiled along. "Yes, that I am! I admit," he said guiltily, "That at first I did not really enjoy the fact that Megumi would be my wife. But later, I learned to love her and to love my life the way it has gone."  
  
"I didn't love you any less," Kenshin added hastily when he saw Kaoru's eyes fill up again. "I just learned to make room for even more people in my heart. And that is why I am happy."  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Then, slowly, Kenshin stood up and opened the door. He softly stepped out. Right before he closed the door, he said softly, "Learn to be happy, Kaoru. If there is one thing I want for you, it is your happiness."  
  
Kaoru settle herself into her bed, and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
The next morning, Kaoru hugged goodbye to Kenshin and Megumi. "Oh, Megumi, you must visit us more!"  
  
Megumi grinned. "Oh, we will. In fact, when we get our business cleared up back home, we're going to move here, right next door!"  
  
Sano smiled, and chewed on a toothpick. "That'll be great. My white laundry is getting a bit stained, and Kenshin is always a genius at laundry and those womanly stuff  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Ah, he's teasing, Kenshin!" Kaoru laughed. Somehow, it seemed more natural now.  
  
She hugged Megumi one last time, and Megumi walked out, her children by her side. Kaoru walked over and hugged Kenshin. "I'll miss you, Kenshin. My- best friend."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "There's the Kaoru I always knew. Be happy, Kaoru. That is what I want for the people I love."  
  
Kaoru and Sano waved goodbye to the disappearing shadows of their friends. "That was a nice visit," Sano said.  
  
"It sure was."  
  
"Well, Kenshin said they'd be back at a month, tops."  
  
"Great."  
  
Sano sighed. "Well, I guess I'll be supervising Kenji." He started to walk off.  
  
Kaoru lingered. Be happy, she told herself, be happy. "Sano!"  
  
Surpirsed, Sano looked back. "It wasn't me, I swear!"  
  
Kaoru laughed a real laugh. "I'll find our what you did sometime. But now, let's go supervise Kenji. Together."  
  
Sanosuke blinked hard. Is this the same Kaoru that moped over Kenshin yesterday night? He felt her forehead for a fever.  
  
A hairpin snapped on his forehead. "I'm fine, Sano! I just thought that we could spend more time together. You know, become closer."  
  
"Wow, I never thought I could hear these words out of the mouth of former Mrs. Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru decided to not punish him for that. She wrapped her arm around his and together, they walked in.  
  
[yay! Happy ending! Ok, it's not an ending. There's one more chapter, k? But they're happy! * sigh * dontcha just love happy endings?] 


	7. Parting Words

The vewwy last chapter. ^.^ sad tho, I need to think up a new plot to spend my time on.  
  
-chapter 7-  
  
Under the shade of the trees, three simple gravestones stood there. One was square and had sharp edges. Five feet away and to the right, there stood a stone that was a rounded rectangular shape. Then, five feet to the right again, there stood a smooth, rounded stone.  
  
An old woman quietly walked to the stone on the far left. Her frail, arthritic hands grasped a small basket. Her hair was a soft gray tinged with a few strands of black that it used to be. She had gently wrinkled skin. Her eyes were a sapphire color that reflected content.  
  
She sat down next to the sharp edge, wincing from the pain it gave her back. Her hands lovingly traced the words engraved upon the face. "Sanosuke Sagara," she whispered. "Kenji is doing very well," she murmured softly. "He is the famous master of Kamiya Kasshin. Oh, and he is getting married to Hikaru Himura next week. If only you were here a little longer to see this day."  
  
She got out a small bottle of sake. "I know you love this drink, Sano. You always have. Oh, I knew you gave it up after we had Kaori. She misses you too, by the way. I have to leave. Kenji is relocating to Kyoto, and I am going with him. So, for the last time, here's a drink."  
  
The liquid poured silently into the damp earth. She smiled. "I'll miss you a lot, Sano."  
  
She stood up and walked to the next stone. "Konichiwa, Megumi." Her eyes crinkled in an amused way when she saw the chalk drawing of a fox scrawled next to the name. "I see that Shinta has a sense of humor." She carefully raised herself. "I'll take care of Hikaru and Shinta for you, Megumi."  
  
Slowly, carefully, she stumbled over to the last stone. She got down on her knees and gently caressed the stone. Her hands stroked the name on the stone lovingly. "Kenshin Himura," she murmured.  
  
She could still remember that day two years ago when he took his last breath.  
  
-flashback! =)-  
  
"Kaoru, please come over."  
  
Kaoru quickly jolted out of her exhausted slumber next to the door. She had been tending to Kenshin for a week without sleep, since Megumi had already left to the spirit world. She gathered her graying hair into a low ponytail and softly stepped into the room.  
  
On the bed lay a small, frail man. His silver tinged red hair lay askew upon the pillow, wet from feverish perspiration. His cheeks were flushed red, and his eyes were tired with bags underneath. "Kaoru," he gasped, his throat scratchy. He coughed a little, and Kaoru tilted a bit of water past his cracked lips.  
  
Kenshin tried again. "Kaoru. I . think I am coming to my end."  
  
"No, Kenshin, no ." Kaoru grasped his hand tenderly. So hot, his hands were, so hot .  
  
Kenshin smiled a little. "I know I am, Kaoru. I feel it. Every minute, I feel weaker. I can no longer find the energy to move my legs at all."  
  
Tears slid down Kaoru's slightly wrinkled skin. "Kenshin, you'll get better. You'll gain your health and then ." She stopped, patting Kenshin's back softly to help his hacking cough.  
  
"Kaoru, I cannot defy life. A man has to come to his end. I am 63 now, and is considered a very old man. I have lived a happy life, and it is my time to go."  
  
Kaoru could only kneel in shocked silence, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Perchance, one day, we shall meet again. That we definitely will."  
  
"Oh Kenshin ." Kaoru held his hand to her cheek, tenderly caressing it.  
  
"I'll wait for you. In this life, we are not meant to be, but in the next life, maybe we will."  
  
"Kenshin ."  
  
His lips turned into a small smile. "Sayonara, Kaoru. I shall never forget you. May we meet again sometime . sometime ." And with that, he shut his eyes.  
  
Kaoru felt his hand become limp. She felt for his pulse. Nothing.  
  
Kenshin Himura, the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, had died.  
  
-back to real time-  
  
"I am not ready yet, Kenshin." She said, resting her head against the smooth granite. "I am only 55, and want to see my grandchildren before I go."  
  
From her hair, she untied her old blue ribbon. "I am leaving soon, so I might never see you before I go on to the other world. Here is something to remember me by." She slowly tied the ribbon to a flower next to the stone.  
  
Softly, she kissed the stone. "Wait for me, Kenshin. I shall be there soon, when I am ready."  
  
A tall, raven-haired man walked up the path. "Mother, it is dinnertime!"  
  
She stood up and patted the stone one last time. "Till we meet again, Kenshin."  
  
With that, she walked off in the setting sun, her son by her side. 


End file.
